Mystery?
by Ashuri Brighty
Summary: There is a young boy in Japan, Ōita named Ashuri who had started the second year on his collage course, along with his friends Jade, James and Kiron who had helped him get through the first year. until one day in which he see's a strange girl who is new to the collage and Ashuri decides to give her a tour around the place but then all hell breaks out. Rated T for Teens


_**Chapter 1: The Girl With The Flaming Red Hair**_

* * *

**Part 1 : Who Is That Girl?**

* * *

One sunny day, Ashuri walked to collage and met up with his friends in the collage entrance where they hang out until they have to go to class.

Ashuri and Kiron had chosen an ICT course because they liked working with computers, Jade had chosen an art course because she likes to draw, James chose to do a course in sport because he liked the idea of fame.  
At the start of a collage day all students had to do go to a meeting in the hall for there daily notifications but today, when it was near the end of the meeting a new girl was introduced to the collage after being transferred here from Hong Kong. She had blood red tattoos and crimson hair and eyes, also big breasts and a slim body. All the males of the collage went nuts and all the females just sat there, amazed at how beautiful she was.

* * *

**Part 2 : New Classmate?**

* * *

Later that day, Ashuri & Kiron went to there ICT course room and got told that there was a new student in the class, as they wondered who it was, they looked to the teacher and saw the new girl in the collage.

when everyone was sat down, the new girl said "Hello my name is Akira Rose".  
even though Ashuri was not good at talking to girls, there was only one seat left and that was next to him and the teacher assigned that place to Akira.  
Akira done the nice thing and asked him for his name and he replied"Oh hello, my name is Ashuri"; "hello there Ashuri" said Akira in reply to him.  
When the introductions where finished and the lesson stated, the teacher said to Ashuri "Would you help Akira catch up with the rest of the class seeming as your presentation was the best".  
Without thinking Ashuri nodded his head in agreement to his teachers orders and started to help out Akira.

* * *

**Part 3 : Lunch-Time Directions?**

* * *

At lunch Ashuri and Kiron went to the normal spot to eat with Jade and James but on they're way there they were stopped by Akira who asked "Can you give me directions around the collage?" and Ashuri said "If you want but first you can eat with us as i am starving, then I can give you a tour around the place".

Akira nodded in agreement and sat down next to them to eat lunch. after eating and talking to his his friends, Ashuri gave Akira a tour around the collage.  
On there way around Ashuri noticed that everyone had stopped moving and that the place had gone a dark_red colour, he mentions this to Akira who looks around to see if it was true. It was.  
All of a sudden, Akira pushed Ashuri into a dark place to hide as she pulled out an iron sword which was then set on fire as well as wings flaming on her back like a phoenix, with her tattoos shining as bright as the sun.  
As this was happening, a strange, carved projectile had been shot at Akira but she deflected it then drove it into the ground and in a blink of an eye disappeared almost instantly. After this event, Akira flew up high to a sign which was close to the ceiling and sliced it in half like it was nothing, after floating in the air for a bit blood had splattered everywhere and a faint cry of a ghoul could be heard.  
As Akira flew down, while her wings and sword disappeared and her tattoos went back to normal, she said to Ashuri "I guess you want to know what just happened here?", Ashuri nodded and Akira carried on saying "Well we can't talk here but let me go to your house and I will explain it all but now I have to reverse the time back to normal" and as she screamed out "Set the clock!" the world went back to normal as well as everyone had started to move again.  
After this strange event they continued the tour around the collage.

* * *

**Part 4 : House Visit?**

* * *

After collage had finished Ashuri, Kīron, Hisui and Jēmuzu all met outside the front gate to say there goodbyes for the day and when Ashuri walked home he met up with Akira who said "Right, lets go to your place."

When they got to Ashuri's place he said to his mom and dad "Hello, i have brought my new friend over so we are staying upstairs for a while." and his mom replied "Is that your girlfriend?"; "No its not mom, its just a friend who is a girl." said Ashuri; "Well don't do anything to her then." replied his mom.  
And so they continued upstairs.  
Akira and Ashuri then sat on his bed and talked about what happened today, Ashuri started the conversation by saying "what happened today Akira?", she replied "A ghoul activated a seal that enclosed the entire collage so that nobody moved apart from Valkyries ,such as me, elementalists and monsters."; "so what am I" asked  
Ashuri, "I dont know what you are because Valkyries have wings, swords, ect and elementalists have there element's aura surrounding them but you don't have anything like that, then again that's my view but i would like to take you to see someone I know that knows everything about people just by looking at them." replied Akira; "Take me too this person then" said Ashuri; "Ok then" replied Akira.  
And so they went back out to see this person.

_**(One again, reviews are much appreciated)**_

_**And Stay Tuned For Chapter 2 : The Ominous lady**_


End file.
